Snatch Steal
|jpname = 強奪 |jphira = ごうだつ |phon = Gōdatsu |trans = Plunder |image = SnatchStealSD5-EN-C-1E.jpg |attribute = Spell |typest = Equip |lore = Take control of a monster on your opponent's side of the field that is equipped with this card. Increase your opponent's Life Points by 1000 points during each of his/her Standby Phases. |ptlore = Equipe somente em 1 monstro que o seu oponente controla, e obtenha o controle daquele monstro. Durante cada uma das Standby Phases do seu oponente, ele ganha 1000 LPs. |itlore = Prendi il controllo di un Mostro del tuo avversario equipaggiato con questa carta. Aumenta i Life Points del tuo avversario di 1000 punti durante ogni sua Standby Phase. |delore = Übernimm die Kontrolle über 1 offenes Monster auf der Spielfeldseite deines Gegners, das mit dieser Karte ausgerüstet wird. Erhöhe die Life Points deines Gegners in jeder seiner Standby Phasen um 1000 Punkte. |edslore = Take control of 1 of your opponent's face-up monsters. Your opponent gains 1000 Life Points at each of his/her Standby Phases. |action1 = Changes Control |lp1 = Your Opponent Gains Life Points |number = 45986603 |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN021 - UR) Spell Ruler (SRL-EN036 - UR) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-EN010 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-EN013 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-EN014 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-EN015 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-EN019 - C) |na_sets = Magic Ruler (MRL-036 - UR) |eu_sets = Magic Ruler (MRL-E036 - UR) |fr_sets = Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-FR010 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-FR013 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-FR014 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-FR015 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-FR019 - C) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE021 - UR) Spell Ruler (SRL-G036 - UR) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-DE010 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-DE013 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-DE014 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-DE015 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-DE019 - C) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT021 - UR) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-IT010 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-IT013 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-IT014 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-IT015 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-IT019 - C) |pt_sets = Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-PT010 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-PT013 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-PT014 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-PT015 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP021 - UR) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-SP010 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-SP013 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-SP014 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-SP015 - C) |jp_sets = Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG - Beginner's Edition 1 (BE01-JP018 - R) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP021 - UR) Duelist Legacy Volume.1 (DL1-025 - SR) Kaiba Structure Deck (KA-30 - C) Magic Ruler (MR-36) Pegasus Structure Deck (PE-23 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-JP010 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-JP013 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-JP014 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-JP015 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-JP019 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR021 - UR) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR018 - R) Spell Ruler (SRL-K036 - UR) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-KR010 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-KR013 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-KR014 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-KR015 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-KR019 - C) |gx1_sets = Basic 2-A (Rare) |ntr_sets = Beautiful Challenger (Super Rare) |wc5_sets = Tea Collection Dark Ceremony (WC5-SD) All spells (Common) All cards (Common) |wc6_sets = Spell Ruler (Ultra Rare) LP Recovery Collection (Ultra Rare) Equipment Collection (Ultra Rare) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 15 |adv = Forbidden |trad = Limited |gx04status = Forbidden }}